Cry for Help
by Slowly-Burnt-Marshmallow-300
Summary: Alex Tess. Two words that you never hear in one sentence. Two people you never really see together. What was the truth behind Alex's Death. What was behind the scenes! The biggie: What Happenend. Well, we're about to find out... Alex never DIED!


Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the first part of the dialogue that is in the show (but Melinda Metz does) and if for some reason you think a person would want to write a story about a show instead of coming up for a script and making it into an episode or movie then you're wrong but I'll still like you if you leave a review or read my story : )

Pairings: right now it's Tess/Alex but I'm not sure it'll stay that way so review me if you want Tess/max or Alex/Isabel or max/Liz (even though I'm a hardcore rebel person… I'll have to think about that)

Status: Takes place right after Prom and almost to Alex's death but everything afterwards is changed.

A/N: Please read this story all the way to the end and if you've already watched the episode where Alex died your welcome to skip the first few dialogue and go to the twist at the end. Also please, please review because we all know everyone loves them. Thank You!!!

* * *

Chapter 1- In the closet

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." Maria said right when Alex finished talking on the phone with Isabel. Getting together with Isabel was the best thing that happened to Alex, or so everyone thought.

"This blows." Alex said as he started to wonder if he could steer the subject away from Isabel and him for once, ever since the prom all Maria and Liz talked about was him and Isabel and Maria and Michael.

"Well at least you have the upper hand. Come On!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah, you've got her chasing YOU. Who would've thought?" Liz added obviously ecstatic for this new discovery.

"Not me!" Maria shrieked, since she thought the world of Alex she couldn't hide the fact that she was jovial that he finally got it right with Isabel, it was out of this world (even if Isabel actually was from out of this world).

"She's thinking about me. She's in her bed, and she's thinking about me." Alex wondered while letting his fingers glide up and down the cords of his guitar, he couldn't even believe it. True, he had a little a feeling for another but no one in the group had to know, as far as their concerned, he was head over heels for Isabel and he had no problem with them believing it… which was why he was leading them on. Alex did feel a little guilty about it though.

"Okay, so are we done with this Isabel thing? Alright, Max kissed Tess." Maria spurted out was on everyone's mind since the prom. What had gone wrong? Maria and Liz had disgusted looks on their faces and Alex pretended not to care, he would love it if he didn't actually care but the truth was that he could tell how much all of this was tearing up Liz inside and Liz's pain was all of their pain. Tess had to stop… she promised, he had to have a talk with her later. Alex looked at the closet door.

"Maria. We have to go to work… come on." Liz said, emotionless.

"Okay" Maria agreed.

"Stay strong, strong, strong!" Maria and Liz both sing-songed to Alex as a great piece of advice for no reason.

"Strong, st-yeah? Okay." Alex laid on the bed looking amused because that would have been the same words he would have used for them in an upcoming event. As soon as Maria and Liz walked out his room they started to giggle, then they came to the front door where the pizza delivery guy or who they thought was the pizza delivery guy came up. He was actually a Thai food delivery guy. It didn't matter to them.

"Hey is this Whitman?" The food delivery guy questioned remembering the two girls from school.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Alex! Your foods here!" She screamed while still managing to giggle.

"Here, come in." Maria gestured, opening the door.

"Oh, thanks."

"Hm-hmm" Maria exclaimed and proceeded to yell bye, after that Maria and Liz were out the door, not knowing what was soon to come. Alex felt a little relieved even though he couldn't pinpoint why?

"Oh, it's about time" Alex stated with a little anger in his voice.

"Oh, sorry man. I got carried around on Carry drive" The delivery guy would've laughed at his little joke if he hadn't seen Alex's serious face.

"Yeah, thanks" Alex felt some of the food then said "Hey, it's not even warm."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. You better nuke it." The delivery guy said again as he was about to leave with his check.

"I'm so, so sick of this… I'm… Always the same thing… always cold, always the same thing. I'm so sick of everything." Alex said getting very confused and angry but trying to stay calm at the same time.

"Could, Could you sign here please?" The delivery guy questioned out of fear and now wanted to just get out of there.

"Why does life have to be so wrong? Why does everything have to be al lie?" Alex broke off into a scary gaze.

"I don't know dude." The delivery guy practically ran out of the house thinking Alex was perhaps a little tipsy right now. As he did so, Alex went to his room closed the door and sat down absentmindedly picking up the picture with him and Leeana, how that brought back so many memories. Then he came back to earth when he heard his closet door open and a blonde girl walk out with a huge smile on her face.

"You know I wasn't so sure about you when I started going out with you but, _but_ you've got GREAT acting skills." She leaned over to Alex and gave him a long kiss and then proceeded to walk over to his bed. "What kind of food did you get? Alex smiled wide at her, if only she knew how much she made his heart jump, he was actually willing to do _anything_ for her.

"I've got your favorite. Thai food. Besides if you eat here, won't it be weird when you don't eat at the Crashdown and they receive _the NEWS_!" Alex frantically looked all around the place, worried if anyone heard they would jump to conclusions.

"No, but you don't have to follow through with this plan, you know. Its okay if people see us together and the others know our plan on moving away. It doesn't have to be this way." She said and he felt he could actually see some hurt in her eyes and he quickly moved to the bed, sitting next to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, besides if we call it quits now, all my wonderful glorious acting would be for nothing. Also the others and the school wouldn't want to see us together, really. Not to mention the people we're supposed to be head over heels with? Hey check out my amazing skills to find a passage that fits perfectly from my book, it says I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep, it fits so well." Alex said getting excited like a 5 year old boy on his birthday.

"Yeah, if they can put two and two together." The blond girl said with a smile.

"Killjoy. Stop putting down Liz and Maria so much, especially Liz, it's kind of annoying!" She smirked and laughed very quietly, then Alex gave what could be considered a stern look but hey, this was Alex we were talking about.

"I'll stop. I promise, don't you believe me?" The blonde girl said

"How could I not?" He learned over to give her a kiss.

Amazing.

"Like the one you gave Max at Prom?" He smirked but was still sad. Tess stopped from going to the door and turned to Alex.

Busted.

"No, more like the one you gave to Isabel at Prom?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine you got me but you should go to the Crashdown and I'll do what I need to do." Alex stated.

"You know the plan?" Tess questioned

"I was the master mind behind the plan, Tess! But there's a flaw." Even though Alex hadn't mentioned the flaw yet Tess collapsed on the ground right beside him and only she knew the reason!

* * *

A/N: so i hope you all liked it and you can show it by reviewing please.!!! (sorry if anyone was out of character, please let me know. Also we'lll be seeing more of Alex's lovable funny side next chapter, I promise. 


End file.
